


Judgment's Wife

by evangeline333



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangeline333/pseuds/evangeline333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I figure what would happen if Lesus and Grisia finally meet their April Fools counterparts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A disclaimer. You know the drill...please don't make me repeat one of my impossible desires! I might die and resurrect into a Death Knight! (which would be awesome by the way)

Sun is almost finished on his treatment. For the Sun Knight to have a Sun-Knight-ish complexion, one must be always prepared to go an extra mile for skin treatment, even if it means using his salary. Gargh, if it wasn't for his skin, he could have eaten thrice as much blueberry pies! He sighed, knowing it'll only depress him whenever he thinks about it. He plans on finally putting his facial mask but changed his mind on the last second, anticipating a knock to disturb him. Ten minutes passed, he scooped a handful of his whitening concoction and when placed an inch away from his face, he stopped and glared at the door thinking someone would dash any minute now. Fifteen minutes has passed, Sun went to comb his hair while checking for any intruder, another five minutes then three minutes, he massaged his facial muscles. Still no one is even grazing the door of his room.

Okay, he muttered to himself, satisfied, and finally started applying facial mask to his face, and when he is halfway through his nose-bridge…someone knocked, "Knight-Captain Sun!" Adair shouted, repeating his name again and again.

F***

If it is Ed then he can easily blast the damn door together with him (Useless door! What's the point of having one when it can't be off limits on times he needed it the most!) but since it's Adair, he can't do anything but shout to his heart how unfair the world has become!

"And may I ask my brother for what may the God of Light shines upon you to come and seek Sun to discuss His merciful teaching?"

"There is an emergency at the courtyard, Captain!"

He opened the door and Adair was immediately greeted with steams from Grisia's treatment. There, Sun stands with face still wet and hair dripping with mild droplets of waters, with his smile permanently plasted on his face.

A sudden realization came to the vice captain, "Knight-Captain Sun! Could it be that the whole continent knows that Sun Knight when venturing out from the confines of his room should be engulfed with mist as to that an angel reveals from above?"

Sun blinked then looked back at his disposed facial mask, the steams slowly dissipating into thin air, and almost cursed his vice captain to death. But maybe not as much as with his successors if he accidentally added to the list of "the whole continent knew that Sun Knight…" the part where they need to act as an angel from above! Imagine how in blazes will they able to pull that off!

He must put a stop to this curse! Leaf holding a voodoo doll suddenly popped on his head. Maybe his voodoo is actually working! Deep in thought, maybe he should make Elmairy stop from his "harmless past-time", but thinking it over, he wouldn't know what would happen if Leaf suddenly snapped! That genuinely good guy might suddenly decide that Sun would make a great replacement for his straw doll! A shiver ran down his spine (with the nails replaced with arrows—lots and lots of arrows), he barely escaped from Storm when he beat him to a pulp so he really can't imagine years of pent-up aggression targeting him in an instant blow. Better not risk it.

"Sun is humbly grateful for such a gracious comparisons to one of the creatures ever to impart of the benevolence of God of Light. But such notion is on the least of Sun's undertaking, for the preaching of the God of Light should be a priority as to the repentance of those who have swayed from His merciful light especially those who delay to experience and comprehend the God of Light's benevolence."

"Understood!" the vice captain stiffened from the threat and hurriedly added his report on the situation, "there's a knight at the courtyard garden who claims to be Sun Knight of the God of Light!"

Sun was taken aback. For someone to actually pretend to be him is already a feat (considering it took him years to perfect his image). Sure, there has been numerous cases of fakes but with the former Sun Knight's reputation, it is obvious Master would beat up, *cough* discipline the transgressors until they are almost dead *cough* *cough* learned their lessons as to not to attract others to follow suit. If you saw their fate, you wouldn't even think about it! It has been years since he heard such a case. But to actually come to the Holy Temple and claim to be him means this is serious. What's more puzzling is that Adair is here to fetch him when Judge could just handle this easily.

Adair simply waited for his order, but Sun noticed him fidgeting and not looking to him directly. It is obvious his vice-captain is trying to sidetrack on the real issue. Why else would he blurt out something unrelated as to his cursed habit of steams instead of laying the facts to this "emergency" right away? This makes him nervous and since he doesn't want to talk anymore, he just gave him an inquisitive stare as if saying, _Spill it out! What else do you want to say? I have a lot of things to do and I have no time standing here like an idiot! ___

His vice captain stiffened even more and break into a cold sweat, "ah, K-knight-Captain Sun, I mean the fake Sun Knight, uh the man I mean…The problem is, the knight is claiming …" Adair trailed his statement and went to a tensed silence.

"If you paused one more time, I'll drag your tongue out Adair! Sun almost roared getting more and more impatient at the subject so he gave him a if-you paused-one-more-time-I'll-drag-your-tongue-out look.

"Okay-okay. He's claiming to be—b" he said pointing at Sun. Grisia's gaze was firm on his vice captain's stare. Adair is serious. "No, not actually claiming, he is you, the appearance, the mannerism, even the voice— it's the same! And—"

Are you saying he is me?

"You're pausing…" Sun warned, not even bothering with his benevolent speech pattern

"He also claims be Judgment's wife."

"WHAT!?"


	2. Judgment's Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while back.

It was a day of mourning, yes, with no one to say so otherwise. It's like today everyone's faces mirrored the day the world has ended and it would be if the sun suddenly went out from the sky. And when Creus—wrong, the man who placed his hand on the executioner's table is Sun, and no one can say so otherwise—went over the Judge's Complex and faced boldly the God of Light sigil with Judgment Knight who is seated at the head of the tableau.

The blonde staggered not because of fatigue he has went through, he was only aware of the stares he has been receiving. Silence, not a breathe of air, or a sob was heard. He was always aware of the things around him, he has always had a great memory not forget the people who is now silently watching the spectacle. Everyone was there, the pope, the kings and the nobles and his brother knights. More than ever, they seem to be in the wrong place, they all looked like they were attending a funeral rather than a persecution.

He stand on the platform. Funny, Creus was still smiling.

Judgment was about to speak when suddenly, the entire complex was filled with pink light! All of the knights became alert, they unsheathed their swords but the blinding light keep them at bay, commotions were everywhere and the gasps and surprised murmur of the audience was increasingly alarming. When the light was cleared, Sun is nowhere to be found.

* * *

  _Teehee! What do we have here? Eh? You are not what I wanted!_

He was simply floating into nothingness. The notion of time, no, even the thought of time escapes him as pieces upon pieces, he saw himself fragmented and pieced together at the middle of a garden. It was a swirl of colors, of red roses, white irises, pink carnations…PINK!? The color simply bounced back and forth through his memory—

_What to do? What to do? Argh, whatever!_

—making his head hurt and forcing his eyes to open. And then he was speechless, what he saw made him stare blankly at the dark man infront him. Dark, because the man donned a black overall from head to foot, and has the gloomed expression that can rival undead creatures.

Confusion and concern was found everywhere in the man's eyes except that his whole expression is blank. The figure took off his robe and covered the blonde who started to shake into convulsions. Creus knows this face everywhere, "Did the God of Light's harshness finally made you realize of the unforgivable wickedness of the world that left you in tattered despair?"

He can't quell the tears that forms to his eyes and without second thoughts, he pulled the raven closer and hugged him with all his might while crying out his name, "Judgment."

* * *

 He felt Leithe stiffened in his embrace, Creus didn't have time to think about it, when Judgment Knight harshly ordered everyone in sight to vacate the Holy Temple's Gardens. All the clerics and knights who were present were curious on the tiny bundle of rags that hang on Leithe (thankfully they didn't notice Sun magically materializing in a burst of subtle light) and was only aware of the cruel glare from Judgment (which is his normal everyday look by the way). They all knew better than to ignore the orders from the head of the Cruel Icy Faction and went straight away without any questions.

When almost everyone left did Creus finally felt Judge answering his embrace. "Are you hurt? What did you do this time?" Judge asked, his voice is no longer concerned but more like a father reproaching his child for doing something sneaky again.

When Sun raised his head he could see a small plaintive smile on Judge's face. It was enough to resurface his memories again, the persecution, the quiet acceptance…the pain. His tears continued in its predetermined tracks and silently he cursed Leithe. _So he did save me after all. Even when I told him not to!_ He should be on the execution grounds not in the gardens in the arms of the stubborn raven who recklessly defied his own ruling!

But Sun can't help feeling a guilty bliss. He is after all in Leithe's arms. Creus planted his hand on the raven's neck and a content smile on his lips. One last time, he thought, afterwards I'll face my fate in the hands of the God of Light. He went closer and when he is a breathe away from kissing his love, he saw the disturbing expression on Judge's face.

Judgment Knight frantically loosen his grip and instantly put a distance between them! Even in the midst of death, Sun haven't seen Judge pull this sort of expression, it was like Leithe was scared out of his wits! Leithe? Scared? Impossible! He even had his hand readied on the scabbard of his sword, his face paled by an alarming degree with sweats forming on his brows.

"W-what are you doing!?" Judge roared. Whoah, he even stuttered! Sun doesn't want to admit it (it would feel like he was betraying Judgment!) but Leithe is just adorable.

"Isn't it normal for a husband to kiss his wife?"

Sun didn't thought Judge can look more worse but he did! He seems to be on the verge of vomiting, concerned Sun asked, "Leithe?" getting more confused.

"I am not Leithe! And I am not your husband!" Judgment Knight shouted weakly, his blood draining by seconds. "Grisia, snap out of this insanity this instance or I'll silence you where you stand!"

Startled, Sun draw the black robe tighter to his chest, "Grisia? My name is Creus."

Judge was wide-eyed in disbelief and like a pained animal he muttered, "Argh, don't tell me it is another memory problem!?"

"Are you alright, my love?" Creus ventured on but it was only answered by a moan of pure agony from the raven.

* * *

 

 _The last time he had his memory failure, all hell breaks lose and now this!?_. Lesus stared meticulously over the blonde and a sudden realization came to Judge. The raven grabbed Creus' hand and was petrified at the scars on his arms.

Then a clash. Both holy knights looked at source of the noise and find the wide eyed vice captain of the Sun Knight Platoon at the entrance of the garden. His tray, which is filled with freshly sheaned milk, blueberry pies, and a side of bacon and eggs, splattered on the ground. It seems like he heard everything and was just as pale as Judgment. Seeing the marks, Judge let Creus go just as quickly, and is seemingly more composed than ever.

"Adair, call all the Holy Knights immediately, don't give any details. And inform Knight-Captain Sun of this 'emergency'." Judge gave the command without taking his eyes away from Creus. Adair only stared at him not grasping the situation.

"You," Judge raised his sword towards Creus, now it's his turn to be stunned, "you are not Sun."

"I-I don't understand—"

Adair caught up easily and exclaimed, "I knew it! Knight-Captain Sun will never be caught awake in this early time of the day," _when everyone is busy roaming around the corridors (he hates people because of various "expected" reasons) , "_ and he would never let his blueberry pies waste without any reaction _" _even if Sun needs Adair, he would never let him off the hook just as easily for wasting his sweets,_ , "_so you are obviously a fake _!"_

Leave it to Adair to explain everything . But what actually made Lesus sure of the difference were the scars on the blonde's body. Knowing Grisia, he would never let any markings on his skin (strictly speaking, he can heal them easily and would spend a lot of holy magic just to erase their existence.), so there shouldn't be an old battle scar, the length of a needle, on the man's elbow.

"Identify yourself." Lesus commanded, he didn't bother with his speech since it was already too late for that. Judge mentally nodged himself for being caught off guard and showing his 'other' side to an impostor.

He should have known Grisia will never appear in such a mess in front of anyone, but since Judge already saw Sun being dragged by a pack of dogs, tossed from a two-story building by the former Sun Knight _gracefully, he almost applauded_ , stealing a lollipop from a girl and—let's just say that Judge wouldn't be surprised about anything as long as it is connected with their Sun Knight, so it can't be helped, not to mention the impostor do resembles Sun so convincingly that even Lesus mistaken Fake Sun to be the real one!

"What are you saying Leithe, can't you remember me?"

"I am Lesus Judgment, I have no recollection of any name other than my own," he said angling his sword for an attack, "if you continue to impersonate Sun Knight, I have no choice but to take you in our custody for this offence."

"Impersonate?" Fake Sun laughed, "have you lost your minds? Of course I would be in your custody! I have already accepted my death at your hands but not because of such a cause!" he paused for a while and looked at Judge who was clearly taken aback with his statement.

"I'll never hurt Sun," he answered in daze, trying to take away the idea in his mind. He never entertained such thoughts that he was disturbed by the implications of the fake's words.

"I know, but you have to. You are Judgment Knight, and my sentence needs to be carried."

"You are lying!"

"Then can you deny that I have committed irreparable crimes!?"

Lesus was silenced for awhile as he enumerates the things Grisia has done that is borderline criminal in his head. Grisia might actually brought world destruction with the rate he is going. Darker thoughts entered in his mind that his expression became even graver.

"Knight-Captain Sun is innocent! Uh, for whatever crimes you are talking about!" Adair shouted indignantly, his sword also readied for the intruder.

Upon hearing this, Lesus smirked one of his rare almost-smiles. Thanking Adair for his assurance, he straightened his shoulders and faced Fake Sun once more. Only this time, the blonde went over Adair who quickly backed away, not sure on how to address the newcomer who has the face of his captain, but Creus simply hugged him! "You really are the best vice captain any knight can ask for, thank you, Adair."

The smile on the fake's face is so disturbingly similar to Grisia that the vice-captain was sure it was his Knight-captain, "C-captain?" Adair muttered.

Then Creus pulled away, with Adair's sword in his hand! Lesus could almost see how shamed Adair is for lowering his guard and getting his sword pried from his side.

"I don't know what is happening," the fake said and draw the sword higher, "but it's been so long since we have sparred Leithe, and I won't waste this opportunity to fight with you again."

Judgment shot a commanding look at Adair and he run to his errand, looking for the other Twelve Holy Knights. And when the rest of the Holy Knights finally came, being surprised is an understatement.

The fake's impersonation is perfect, they could have been fooled in sight, if only Fake Sun didn't forget about one "little" [flaw] trait about the 38th generation Sun Knight, and that is, Sun Knight can't handle a sword.


	3. Judgment's Disbelief

The real Sun Knight dashed, no, he flew to the scene almost leaving behind his vice captain. When he is already at the garden he saw all the Holy Knights surrounding Judgment. Wait, when did Lesus’ hair turned golden!? He looked closer, and realized that the one wearing the Judgment Knight's robes was not Lesus! And at the corner of his eyes—at the edge of the bushes—he saw Judge with a pained look on his paling face. He even have Stone assisting him to stand. Sun has never seen Judge in such a low state before! _Is this guy really that strong? To make even the best of them bent on their knees!_

When all the other knights saw Grisia enter the patio, they all gave a relieved sigh and some are even joyous.

“Thank the God of Light it is really not him!”

“I told you Grisia can’t do that!”

_Do that? Do what? What did I did?_

“Yes that would be really creepy! And to Judgment! Not even the God of Light can be _that_ forgiving!”

“Neh, I wouldn't be surprised if he really swing that way.”

 _What? What? Swing what way?_ It was Earth who said the last one.

But his attention is all on the blonde, standing resolutely at the center of the courtyard, wearing Judgment’s cloak and wielding Adair’s sword. He also share the same shocked expression to Grisia when he appeared, only Sun was able to pull off a smile in a heartbeat while the other one continued in his defensive stance. He was certain this is the fraud they are talking about. _The fake Sun Knight_. The similarity is really uncanny it is almost frightening!

Both of them assessed each other. From their azure eyes, golden locks of hair and the over-all features. He looks just like a carbon copy! He won’t be surprised if they are indeed twins! Grisia gave himself a well-deserved breath. It’s not every day you dash at the edge of the garden and see a doppelganger—it’s like he’s looking at a damn mirror. He is still having goose bumps at the thought.

Only, to his horror, the blonde is terrifyingly dirty! His suit has rips and holes in it and it is in complete disarray and not a tinge of grace is in the fraud’s article! His hair is not even combed yet!

Thank goodness the clerics and the platoons have been cleared away from the area. If anyone sees the Fake Sun, even if he is a fake, it would be so unnerving! He didn't spend so much effort to protect his image just to make it shattered by a fake! A lousy fake at that! Grisia’s eyes twitched. _Unacceptable!_ His hands are itching to scrub every dirt that can be scrubbed on the other one.

 “What is this farce? By the ever-merciful radiance of the God of Light, I would dispose of such insult! You! You dare taint the benevolent name of the Sun Knight by leeching off into his image and offend his sacred mission as the vessel of the God of Light’s benevolence! Prepare, for I shall force you to repent for your sins!”

It was a grammatically-perfect headache-inducing-benevolent-sun-speech. And everyone was surprised. It was nothing special (heck, living with Sun for years, their ears had finally stop bleeding from his constant babbling) but what surprised them was that it came from the Fake Sun!

It took Sun awhile before he realized that the Fake Sun was charging towards him! Thankfully Earth immediately cast Holy Earth Shield. Clashing against it, Fake Sun realized it was no use and swiftly backed away.

What amazes them more was how the Fake Sun’s speed, graceful stance, and the way he handles his sword show his expertise in sword-fighting, dispelling instantly any doubt that the one they are fighting is Grisia Sun.

Hey, he might be bad, _I mean,_ an average, _alright_ , a little above the below average swordsman (you happy now!?), but he is a great cleric, (darn it I am not a cleric!) _right, correction,_ a holy magic user that having him is the same as having an army of clerics, warpriests and shadowpriests all rolled in one!

The clashing of swords made Grisia stop on his monologue. Afterall, Fake Sun went head-to-head with Ecilan! And it was amazing! Fake Sun’s golden hair danced through the air, like a veil of silk being tossed around in contrast from the colorful garden. Fake Sun was able to adjust quickly at the style of Ecilan’s swordplay that he too seemed to be in perfect sync to Ice. Both looked like they were a pair of ice-skate dancers instead of knights! And not only was he able to make Ice scowl, he even made him back away! Sun immediately cast holy blessing to Ice, and was stunned to see all the other knights simply standing on the side with their mouths dropped an inch.

They have never seen Sun in such a perfect posture! Even if the man brandishing his sword at them is a fake and his exterior is far from the ever-clean freak image of Sun, they can’t help but be captivated at the intruder. Some of them even had a look of longing as if they are having a hard time letting go of seeing Sun finally able to hold a sword without being a lethal danger zone for anyone inside a one-kilometer radius.

Their eyes are all dreamy watching in fascination at the spectacle.

He heard Moon sobbed, “This is like a dream! Oh my God of Light! Why!? Why did you have to make us witness such a glorious sight!” remembering how often he get stabbed by a flying sword whenever they trained. Just because he is the largest in the Holy Knights makes him an easier target. 

“Only to realize it is not real.” Metal added, and Moon’s sob became more erratic.

The unnecessary honest comment from the most poisonous tongue made a condescending silent hung among the other Holy Knights and depression spread like a disease.

“What a loss.”

“How grieving!”

“Can we keep him?” Leaf suggested.

Sun was so close in turning them into cocoons of chain of darkness, (it’ll make the Temple look like a den of spiders!) when, by his word, Ecilan’s divine popsicle was flung in the air! For Ice to lose his sword!? And to Sun! A FAKE SUN(!?) is just unthinkable!

In an instant, Roland appeared from behind Fake Sun. _As expected from Hell! Show him and beat him until he can barely breathe!_ Sun cheered(?), Fake Sun dodged and sliced Roland’s knee joints only to catch air. The divine popsicle went overhead and was smoothly grabbed by Fake Sun, but it looks like he was having difficulty holding the sword up, without second thoughts, Fake Sun let it go and continued fighting Roland.

 _He can’t use the Divine Ice Sword?_ Realization dawned in at the holy knights, _then it means that Fake Sun can’t use any magic!_ At this point, their admiration which is already at the peak, put on a notch higher! Fake Sun has been fighting the best of their swordsmen without any aid of magic abilities!

At once, the elegant dancing style of fighting was replaced by a cautious defensive style, sizing up the ability of his new opponent, Fake Sun tried to be as efficient in his movements. Roland would directly attack Fake Sun and during a difficult assault, Fake Sun suddenly assessed, “I have never seen such an honest way of fighting!”

As the whole continent knows, Hell Knight is a spy and would be an expert on covert and assassination, and he has become a death lord who should be one of the most despicable creatures of the undead, to be called honest is unheard of!

A playful smile appeared on Fake Sun’s lips since if he is seriously taken by Roland’s skills and he said, “You have a great grip and balance but if you continue placing your weight on your left feet every third lateral slash of your sword, you would easily lose your stamina!” Roland just stopped dead on his tracks, his eyes widened and stared at his left feet, then blinked. He adjusted his feet, still Fake Sun tap the blunt end of his sword on Roland’s ankle to show him the correct angle. Satisfied, Fake Sun nod his head in approval and resumed his position.

Sword still raised, Roland glanced back to Sun then Fake Sun then back again.

_And thus the Fake Sun Club was established with Roland on the frontlines._


	4. Judgment's Weakness

Grisia cursed through his teeth. Technically, Roland doesn't need stamina because he is a death knight and he doesn't feel/need/want anything (well technically, even before he was turned, he is already that way)! But Sun feel/need/want to really scream right now!

Without any elegance at all, he ordered everyone to attack. But everyone shared a look of dismay.

"But I was next!" Blaze shouted.

"This is not a sparring practice!" Grisia retaliated, even Roland scoff at the idea. Grisia can almost hear him reciting varying codes of knighthood and different swordsman chivalry in his head. But they really have to put a stop to this!

Within minutes, Fake Sun is cornered and almost battered over the unceasing assault of Twelve Holy Knights. No one feels like it is honorable (more like bullying) except for a certain (devil) blonde who is standing not far away from the fighting. They could easily kill him but they meant to keep him alive for interrogation later. And seriously, they can't stand to see Sun being killed, even if it is a fake (they have to remind themselves everytime of this fact).

When he saw that Fake Sun is out of breathe and on the edge of fatigue, the fraud suddenly exclaimed, "Illusions? And paltry magic tricks?" the Fake Sun smiled incredously, "Is there nothing but allusions or has Sun finally went to the holy abode of the God of Light? Ah such punishment is a blessing to a lowly servant of His benovelence for I have sinned and committed grave fault in His name!"

Hearing the Fake Sun, Grisia was suddenly filled with an impulse to stuffed his previously disposed facial mask to the Fake's mouth and would happily add the batch he haven't mixed yet!  _I promise to you O God of Light, I would not be harsh on my sun-speech anymore so please just make him shut up!_ He can barely stand his own way of talking and now he even met one who annoyingly won't stop talking that way! Even worse than Teacher! Now he knows what Storm feels like!

Still, based on what Fake Sun said he seems to have committed a crime that is worth his life. Knowing Fake Sun has nowhere else to go and with the protection of the other knights, Sun dared to ask, "Who are you and what do you want from the Holy Temple?"

The Fake Sun straightened his spine showing a nobility that had always been present to all generations of Sun Knights and with pride exclaimed, "I am Creus Sun, 38th generation Sun Knight, a servant of the God of Light's benevolence."

"No, I am the 38th Sun Knight! And my name is Grisia Sun!" almost on the brink of tantrum.

His eyebrows raised and made a challenging look, "As the whole continent is my witness, Sun Knight— "

"I've memorized the damnable thing! Don't lecture me about something Sun is practicing in a daily basis, you Fake!"

 _Oi-oi, Sun, your real self is showing._ The other knights are getting uncomfortable seeing the stark difference of the two.

"Fake!? Pah! Your demeanor is worthy of that of a king of demons! How could the God of Light with his benevolence ever impart a vessel such evil as you! Watching as my brothers raised their swords against me, and doing nothing more than place allusions to their hearts!"

"They are not your brothers, they are mine!" Grisia exclaimed, for which Fake Sun interpreted  _'They are no longer your brothers, they are now mine to control, Bwahahaha'_

"You despicable bastard!"

"What are you now, a princess!?"

"Let's make a deal, fiend. A duel to the death!"

"No, thank you."

"Eh? But the whole continent knows—"

"Sinner, the use of violence is against the teachings of the God of Light." Sun said, with serene expression and sparkles unnecessary giving a halo to his being, which only made the others more uncomfortable.

"Actually, he just doesn't want to risk getting beaten after having the upper hand."  _Georgo, my best friend! Why don't you made yourself useful and eat dirt!_

"He's not going to fight someone who is clearly already beaten."  _Thank you Leaf, my point exactly!_

"Especially if he has only 80% of winning, um, make it 60%"  _Ceo, you are not helping!_

"Oh, so you are that kind of person," Fake Sun concluded.

All the Holy Knights nod in agreement.

_Have some faith, you people!_

"You leave me no choice, Grisia-who-claims-to-be-Sun-Knight, if I beat all of you, right here, right now. You have to acknowledge me as the 38th Head of God of Light Temple!"

"You can hardly stand!"

"It means nothing, you did agreed that Creus is no match for you now, let alone the whole 12 Holy Knights!"

"Hahahaha, of course, you idiot!"

"Then it is a deal!"

Wait—He didn't mean it that way. But before anyone could blink, Fake Sun dashed under Stone and covered the whole thirty yards within seconds! They were caught off guard, assuming Fake Sun to be on his limits they've put their guard down and didn't realized that Fake Sun's target was really the weakened Judgment!

"Lesus!" but it was too late. All the Holy Knights could do was gape as Fake Sun do the unthinkable!

He kissed Judgment. And not just a peck, it was a kiss! Tongue and all with all the actions and—yes, they all fainted.

* * *

 

"I deserve death! I must die, a horrible death that would atone me from this irreparable sin I have committed!" Fake Sun bellowed as he struggles at the rope he was tied into.

They were all in the Conference Hall, where they held their monthly meeting and at the center was Fake Sun who is crying hysterically.

It was then that Grisia wakens. "What is all that noise!? Are you trying to ruin my beauty sleep?"

"You're awake."

"He's awake."

"Finally."

"Why is he always sleeping while we are the ones who get dumped with all the problems!?"

Grisia ignored the comments and assessed his surroundings. There is nothing wrong at the picture except for the doppelganger who is now bawling his eyes out. "Can anyone explain what happened?"

"Pink came here a while ago." Ceo answered, "It was actually her who binded Fake Sun."

"Pink!? What does—don't tell me—"

Everyone who is conscious nodded, only Lesus is the only one left who is still asleep and is obviously having nightmares. Without the head of the Cruel Cold Faction, it was truly a terrible loss of manpower on their side.  _I know it was horrible!_  He saw everything! He should be the one having nightmares. But seriously? Is it really that bad to be kissed by someone like him? Everyone claims he looked like a girl, so why can't anyone just think it was a woman who is achingly similar to him who put—gagh, another fainting spell almost washed over Sun.

"Apparently she was trying a device she had forgotten what was for when she mistakenly summoned this doppelganger." Storm continued.

Pink, how old really are you to forget your valuable treasures like this!? And even dragged them to it! They all stared at the Fake Sun.

"First treason, and now adultery! Judgment, oh my love, I don't deserve to die by your sweet hands!"

Everyone shivered, a dread slithered all over their body almost draining their energy. If it wasn't for pure will, they would have turned into pulp.

"Please make him stop! A gag wouldn't hurt." And this came from Leaf, the nicest guy among the Nice Warm Faction.

"We are not finish interrogating him."

"We already know he came from another plane where magic is nonexistent, and a version of ourselves existed. What else is there to know?"

"I might be mistaken, but I think Fake Sun—is a woman." Storm Knight said.

"WHAT!?" Realization came into being and a great new hope emerged within the Holy Knights

If that was the case, then everything would be…ACCEPTABLE! The fact that they were all beaten by a girl notwithstanding.

All the Holy Knights gathered around Fake Sun who is now getting a bad feeling at the looks that are given to him/her.

"How can we make sure he's a woman? We can't tell just by looking at him."

_Hey, Is Sun really that feminine?_

"And Fake Sun has more muscle than Our Sun."

_Hey, hey, that's going too far._

"Not to mention more chivalrous."

"And courageous.'

"And respectable."

Dark aura engulfed the Hall that any clerics passing by would have sworn to think there's a Death Knight at the Holy Temple (which wouldn't be far from the truth).

"We are just joking Knight Captain Sun!" the Holy Knights chorused.

Somehow he doubt that, dissipating the dark magic, he asked, "So who's going to check?" Sun asked.

And a heavy silence came over the holy Knight as they face one of the greatest challenge they have encountered as knights.


	5. (For) Judgment's Sake

 

 

For a second, all twelve—minus the unconscious Judgment, knights stiffened at the question.

Upon hearing Grisia, Fake Sun immediately sobered up and glared at Sun, “I am a man!”

Their captive declared impetuously at them. Teared up bright round eyes, fringed with impossible lashes was glaring up at them in a fragile attempt to lash back. Fake Sun’s cheeks was blooming with a healthy glow of crimson with the blonde locks shining with their own luminescence. Somehow the thick tattered clothes were still conservative enough to cover everything but enough to suggest the curves.

“We really need someone to make sure,” Stone remarked.

“H-hey, hey! I demand you stop this insanity!” Fake Sun struggled against the chains securely placed while he was held captive at a chair, while being utterly ignored by the group.

As if in consensus, everyone looked at Sun, if there’s anyone who should be doing the checking, that would be Grisia. It was his doppelganger afterall and with the looks the knights were giving, they all seemed firm that Grisia would jump at any opportunity to inspect a woman’s body.

But Sun’s expression turned sour, he clenched his hands to a fist and exclaimed, “I am not a pervert!”

“No one is saying that,”

“Stop backstabbing me in your hearts!”

Even without telepathy, Sun could still tell what his brother-knights were thinking.

Still, the blonde holy knight merely crossed his arms and scoffed, “I'm blind. How do you think I'll manage to verify it/their gender?”

An understanding  _‘ahh’_  came to the knights.

“You could…grope?” Storm suggested.

Leaf gasped "g-groping?" stuttering, “no! That’s unheard of! A  _‘holy’_  knight, doing sexual harassment is…is…punishable by death!”

“Really Storm? You think our teacher’s would react kindly to that kind of behavior?”  Metal voiced out, “but I guess, coming from you, that’ll be a blessing to Teacher Lanbe (37th Gen. Storm Knight).”

Storm almost spit out blood at the underhanded statement from Metal. Though in Metal’s mind, he was truthfully happy for Storm for perfecting his Storm-like personality lessons. Metal can even be heard murmuring with a sigh,  _“how good for Ceo, while, I still get my Teacher angry everytime I acted on my character references.”_  And the poor honest Metal made another deep sigh.

However, thinking of the notorious 37th generation made everyone else paled. Just dealing with Teacher Neo would rival facing off with a dragon! The thought of it prompted Blaze to blurt out, “but Knight-Captain! If he’s a man, then there’s no harm done.”

Sun frowned and placed his fingers between his brows as if bearing a massive headache, “I will not, for the life of me, fuel more fangirl-materials for your lowly fujoshis!”

“Eeeeehhh?”

“Nothing,” Sun glanced away and made a determined face, “fine, let’s take a vote then.” He marched towards Fake Sun who was safely in chains and had been quieted down during their impromptu meeting. The captive Sun Knight started to balked away from the oppressive aura of the Holy Knights.

 “I think Storm should do it. It was his suggestion,” Earth said.

Storm’s mouth opened in shock. “I-I can’t!” he stuttered, “it…it would be my first time!”

 _A virgin._ A collective thought passed through the members of the knights.

“I mean seeing a naked woman! In person! If my assumptions were r-right…it would mean,” he added, his face—even his ears turning redder than a tomato.

_Confirmed. At last!_

Storm just lost it and yelled, “forget about that! I don’t want…my first time to be with Sun! Can you imagine the mental image!”

“Oi, What are you sprouting about! That is not me. That interdimensional thing is not me! Gagh that statement can be misunderstood on so many levels. I demand you to stop!” Grisia said.

Everyone nodded. “That’s understandable.” Somehow, the image of a female Grisia was too plausible in their heads, that, one act of miscalculation, and it might get imprinted in their mind’s eye and they may not recover.

“So virgins would be out of the questions,” Stone took up the discussion and asked, “any more virgins here?”

Everyone raised their hands. Even Earth.

“Georgio, you bastard! Everyone knows you’re a sly!” Sun said.

“I-I don’t know what y-you mean Brother Sun! I-I can’t even stand t-to be with womanfolks!” Earth said while blushing profusely.

While Grisia and Georgio were still on their typical fighting bouts, the others made their own excuses not to be picked as sacrificial victim.

“I’m a virgin.”

“I’m also a virgin.”

“Me too.”

“You? Seriously?”

The confessions were coming up so fast, it’s hard to make track of who said what and when.

“Also, my hands…are precious,” Ice said, staring blankly at his hands. He does make most of the baking inside the temple, so it was an obvious threat that their sweet rations would be slashed considerably if they forced him. A future, Sun would not consider.

Stone made another observation, “well, we can’t make Leaf do it. The Princess of the Moon Orchid would have our heads on the platter,”

“If she ever finds out,” Sun chipped in, with his hearing heightened, he can’t help but answer.

Leaf brought his voodoo out. “Sun, can I have another lock of your beautiful golden hair? Just a handful would be enough.”

_I’m sorry Leaf!!!! Spare me!_

Absentmindedly, Sun’s line of attention came up at Moon Knight, “NOOOOOO! My heart and eyes belongs to only one woman! Love is war! And I would wage war to whoever dare—” the remaining are just gibberish—ignore him.

 _Then there’s only one solution_. “Hell Knight, as your chief commander, I command you to do it.” Roland was already dead, so there’s not much damaged that can be done if he’s the one who checked on Fake Sun.

After minutes of pure agonizing silence as Hell Knight processed the command, the death monarch finally asked Fake Sun, “can I undress you?”

“No,” a flat out rejection from Fake Sun.

And that settles the argument for him.

“It’s a command!”

“An impossible command is a fault of the commander,” Roland replied coldly, his posture not leaving the standard stand of a veteran soldier set in a battlefield.

“It can’t be helped, I’ll do it,” Stone volunteered.

_Thank you Stone! The most level headed among the Knights. Truly I owe you one._

Stone, followed by applause and heartfelt condolences, made his way towards where Fake Sun was stationed.

“Br-brother?” Fake Sun shrink away from his approaching hand.

Just when Stone was almost touching Fake Sun, Fake Sun gave a pathetic whimper and looked directly at Stone, red cheeks with confused and pained expression.

“I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY” Stone apologized profusely, “I can’t do it,” Stone confessed in a shaky voice,  “It’s like I’m doing something unforgivable!”

“That’s it,” Sun went over to the tied-up Fake Sun, “let’s leave Fake Sun’s gender unidentified,”

“He gave up.”

“Obviously.”

“Why did we even bother?”

“If I say I’m a man, then I’m a man!” Fake Sun spat out, angry that he is being neglected at a corner, tied to a chair.

Grisia squinted over at Fake Sun and replied, “prove it.”

“I…” Fake Sun started, then shut his mouth, “if you are an alternative to my world, then you would know that part of our tradition, not to be seen, by anyone, in a humiliating and immoral stature…”

“Hoh, so it’s also the same, I see,” Sun caressed an imaginary goatee while nodding, “that means you are not permitted, by propriety reasons, to be seen naked, by anyone right? Right?”

“E-exactly! My—our doctrines said so.”

Nodding more deeply now, Grisia added, “just as teacher said, so Sun Knight  _‘who love the God of Light above women’_  would remain intact..?”

Fake Sun glowered, “what are you aiming at, fiend?”

“Eh? Nothing, nothing, it’s just that…we cannot prove you are a man,”

“Hand me a sword, I’ll prove it to you by steel.”

“I know a lot of great women who can take up a sword. Tsk, tsk, that doesn’t prove anything.”

“Find me a doctor then!”

“Doctor?” Grisia tilted his head.

“A healer, a person of medicine. Someone cleared for patients to be in a state of undress.”

“We have healers…magic that is, hardly any reason to be naked for. Try again.”

“Why should I prove you my gender? Is your pride as knights so base as to be insulted by your measly defeat at a gentler gender? Not…not that I am a woman, that is!”

"No, not at all, Fake Sun." It took a hard blow for Grisia to make his expression remain passive,  _it’s actually, because you french-kissed the head of the cold-blooded harsh faction in front of his subordinates, you idiot!_ “It’s because, you see…we only have available clothes here for females,”

A lie.

Every one in the twelve holy knights knew this, but they remained silent at their exchange, not knowing what Sun was planning.

“Hah! Like the church would fall short…”

“I understand if you do not take my word, but you see, the church’s coffers are almost empty, as it is,” Grisia explained, “the faith has been down and with the past war…” he trailed off, his voice heavy with pain, “the Church of God of Light do what it can to help the people.”

“A war!” Fake Sun’s eyes widened in horror.

“Indeed, the church is noble enough to sanctioned all its necessities to cater for the needy! And those left ravaged by the fight against evil!”  _Against the demon lord, that is._ "That is why, our supplies has been limited and the only clothes we have of excess of are for women.

"I understand, but I don't see...” Fake Sun answered, thoughtfully.

“Do you want to go home?” Sun leaned down, looking over Fake Sun.

“Wha—of course! What kind of question is that?” Fake Sun was suddenly overwhelmed by Grisia’s proximity. Seconds later, he heard a clank of metal and felt the chains loosening on his arms. He looked up to Grisia’s benevolent smile in confusion.

“We are your friends, brother in another world,” Grisia started with his flowery speech, but for clarity, it was automatically translated, “we’ll help you find your way back.”

“You’ll help me? Truthfully?”

“Of course! We do not turn our back to our brothers, especially those in need even if we are plagued by the outcome of  **war** ,  **death**  and  **chaos** , still no one should know of your true identity. Unfortunately…” Grisia dabbed a tear from his eyes, “we could only offer you this much help.”

And as if magically, a set of female cleric clothes appeared infront of Fake Sun, “please accept our humble aid.”

Fake Sun was astonished but his eyes were clear, “a disguise?” then his brows furrowed deeper, “y-you want me to disguise as a cleric? A female cleric?”

“Only until we could procure better clothes—”

Fake Sun raised his hand to stop Grisia in his statement, “don’t, it doesn’t matter,” Fake Sun regarded the feminine apparel with a dignified pride added, “the coins should be used for the good of the people. The God of Light shares his blessings even in our darkest of night.”

 _Got you!_ Grisia smirked, but it was erased in an instant, followed by a deeply-concerned expression, “but! But Other Sun—”

“Call me Creus…if you will, brother,” Fake Sun gathered the clothes in a bundle in his arms, neatly and with care.

“Creus,” Grisia paused and smiled, “thank you. But if we presented you to the temple staff and knights as a female cleric…you will have no choice but to continue this disguise…indefinitely! We couldn’t—”

“I have made up my mind,” Fake Sun said regally, and smiled a perfect Sun-Knigh-ish smile, “Creus appreciates your concern, but this is a sacrifice I am willing to bear.”

“Thank you, brother,” Grisia said, standing infront of Creus, the two figures startling in their similarities but clearly different from one another made a deep impression to the holy knights, “or should I say…sister?” Grisia offered his hand for a handshake.

“Let’s take it as cousin,” Creus said clearly uncomfortable but still taking up his offer.

“Cousin then, Cousin Creus whom I have only met today,”

“Cousin Grisia, thank you, for all your help. I…I truly apologize for the trouble I have caused you.”

“Likewise. We just find ourselves in an impossible situation, and all of us just need to recover what we must. Now, brother Leaf will show you to your rooms.”

“Eeeeehhh?” Leaf was startled in his feet, but his training kept his composure intact and he smiled friendly towards Fake Sun, “understood, Knight Captain Sun!” And he gently offered his assistance to the battered Fake Sun.

Later, Sun was waving a pleasant farewell to Creus and Leaf. When they were already out of the conference hall, the room was filled with such a heavy atmosphere that it was palpable.

“Um, Knight Captain…did you just..?” Blaze broke the silence.

 “As expected of Sun.”

“Truly devious.”

“Sheesh,” Grisia’s façade crumpled, “have you seen that guy? One look and anyone would see him as me! Do you think we could let him roam around the continent with everyone thinking he is the Sun Knight!?”

 “Ah, but…a woman? Why..?” Stone asked, raising the question troubling the holy knights at the whole exchange.

Grisia slammed his hands on the table, making a resounding, ‘thump’ that made them focus on Sun Knight, “Adair reported to me the incidence, and you know what my capable vice captain said?” Sun didn’t bothered pausing and continued with his litany, “a person impersonating as me claimed to be Judgment’s lover! If Adair had concluded as much, then we should deal with it as if anyone could have concluded that as well…and even worse. We can’t afford for the rumors to spread in that direction. And if they did, a female misunderstood as an impersonator would be a much agreeable rumor.”

 “I order a gag order on this matter,” Grisia, his seriousness blindingly obvious to everyone.

Grisia Sun, the 38th Generation Sun Knight stood up, smiled and said smoothly, “and please, for the sake of Judgment, protect  _my_  dear precious cousin whom I’ve only have the pleasure of finally being reunited with.”

“Y-yes Knight Captain Sun!” Everyone agreed while placing their hands to their chest in a vow. 

 


End file.
